


At the Mercy of Devils

by Sordid_Hex



Series: For your twisted pleasure… [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breathplay, Chocked by Cock, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome, choking on cock, non-con, porn drabble, throatfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sordid_Hex/pseuds/Sordid_Hex
Summary: A lion amidst two Slytherins is a dangerous combination.





	

“He’s close, Severus,” Voldemort murmured, lifting a wicked smirk to his lover currently sliding in and out of Harry’s mouth. “C _hoke him_.”

Severus groaned, cock twitching at the order. He immediately complied, forcing his thick erection back down Harry’s throat, pelvis flush against the boy’s mouth and nose.

And stayed there.

Voldemort’s gaze was heated as he watched their young lover’s throat bulge. He kept his eyes trained on Harry’s distended neck while he resumed his teasing strokes, sucking kisses on the boy’s straining penis.

He wanted to torture Harry to the point of ecstasy.

Lying on his back between them, Harry had been content to allow his lovers to do whatever they pleased. He loved their control; _adored_ their dominance… but when he heard Voldemort’s command and Snape’s immediate compliance, Harry was unable to stop the small flicker of fear that entered his chest. His mouth was stretched wide around Severus’s prick, jaw strained to an unenticing ache, the pulsing thickness filling his throat entirely. It was _so far down_ and oh god, Harry couldn’t breathe—

His hands released the hold they had on the edge of the narrow table and instinctively brought them up to Severus’s hips, trying to push the older man away. He choked in surprise when strong hands gripped his wrists, forcing his arms back to the hard wood and holding them there. Oh, sweet Merlin, he was powerless between them! Voldemort had hold of his hips as he worked Harry’s cock, his lower extremities secured to the legs of the table; Harry was unable to move, not even enough to at least breathe through his nose.

He could feel his muscles beginning to spasm, throat constricting painfully around the engorged cock that filled him. Drool dribbled down his face and his eyes rolled back into his skull as he gurgled helplessly. With each second that passed, Harry could feel himself becoming more and more light headed. His body began to go limp, muscles losing the fight to push away his lovers.

“That’s it, my little horcrux,” Voldemort hissed, dragging his tongue up his young lover’s erection which still stood proudly, “give in to us. You adore choking on Severus’s cock don’t you, Harry? Such a beautiful little whore. _Our_ beautiful little whore… so eager to _please_ …” He sucked the boy’s dripping erection down to the root and hummed.

“Come on, love,” Severus panted, “you know we won’t let you breathe until you come.”

Harry’s limp arms were now dangling off the sides of the table. He could barely hear his lovers now.

Swallowing Harry’s cock one last time, Voldemort gripped the boy’s ball sack and _squeezed_. With a wild jerk Harry came, his back arching off the table in an almost painful stretch. Watching the boy’s reaction with a moan, Severus felt his cock spasm and hot spurts of come filled Harry’s twitching throat. He held for a moment more, breathing raggedly, before he pulled out. He was unsurprised by Harry’s lack of reaction; come began to trickle out of his throat, pooling in the roof of his mouth and leaking from the corner of his lips.

Severus reached for his wand.

“ _Rennervate_.”

The boy jerked again and gurgled, throat contracting as he tried to swallow the come still sitting in his oesophagus. Severus stroked his hair soothingly, murmuring words of praise as Harry sucked in desperate lungfuls of air.

“How was it, my little horcrux?” Voldemort purred, scraping his nails along the length of Harry’s chest. He brushed his nose along the skin on Harry’s neck, inhaling deeply.

“Perfect,” Harry rasped, eyes glazed and glassy with bliss.

Voldemort chuckled as he pressed hot, open mouthed kisses to their young lover’s throat. “Good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments welcome :D


End file.
